Mimi's birthday
by koumikoumikoumi
Summary: Mimi spends her 25th birthday in Tokyo with the Digidestined, after nine years of being apart from them. This is a romantic KOUMI. Implied Takari and Sorato, and some friendly Michi, Daisumi and Joumi. Enjoy! (I don't own the cover image. It's owned by the great Akeemi-chan)
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 in the afternoon and the Tachikawa's were gathered in their living-room waiting for their only daughter to arrive. Their daughter, Mimi, is in her final year of college, studying to be a chef. She shares a house with some classmates, but comes to visit her parents whenever she can. After all, they all live in the same city – New York. It's been some years since they moved to America, and although they've visited Japan a couple of times after that, it has been a long time since their last visit to their homeland.

Mimi finally arrived. It will be her 25th birthday in a few days, and her parents had a surprise prepared for her.

\- Mimi, dear, what are you intending to do this year for your birthday? – Mrs Tachikawa asked her daughter.

\- The usual... Dinner with both of you, then go out with friends.

\- That sounds like a normal day in my princess' life. – Mr. Tachikawa replied.

\- Yeah, I guess so. – Mimi laughed – But that's what I like to do!

\- Mimi-chan, what would you say to a trip to Tokyo this year? – her father asked.

\- In the Summer? OH, I would love it, Papa!

\- No, no. I mean... For your birthday!

\- WHAT! Are your serious? Please say you are! Oh, we will visit Japan again! – Mimi was over the moon.

\- Well... Not us. You are. That would be your birthday gift this year!

\- Meeeee? Go to Tokyo to celebrate my birthday?

\- Yes, dear – her mother said – We already bought the trip and booked a hotel room for you to stay!

\- You did?! – Mimi said, jumping up and down all over the room – I'm only sad you won't be there with me!

\- Me and your father will be celebrating your birthday as well! – her mother said joyfully, while she hugged her husband.

\- MAMMA – Mimi cried, embarassed.

\- Mimi-chan, you need a boyfriend! – her mother said – One that makes you forget the whole world and not be afraid of looking ridiculous...

\- I had boyfriends before Mamma, I'm just not as passionate as you are.

\- Oh, you will be. You will, when you find yourself trully caring for someone, honey. That can take many time, or can be really quick. And it may last an hour, a day, or a lifetime. But I know you'll be passionate, you're my daughter!

\- _Sigh_. I'm also Papa's daughter. – Mimi replied.

\- Oh, you have no idea how passionate your father is! Tee-eheh-eh.

\- Argh!

\- Now, now. Start packing, princess, your plane leaves tomorrow morning.

Mimi hugged and kissed her parents, grabbed her things and ran to the car. Once at home, she logged into the chat room Koushiro had created for the digidestined to talk. She could write the news in, but was so much excited she decided to make a videocall.

MIMI: _Min-na_! I'm flying to Japan tomorrow!

Koushiro's face appeared on the screen.

KOUSHIRO: Mimi-san! Are you coming to Tokyo?

MIMI: Yes! My parents bought me a ticket as birthday gift. I'll get to spend my birthday with you!

KOUSHIRO: How cool of them. I'm glad.

MIMI: Where's everyone? I thought everyone would be here!

KOUSHIRO: Mimi-san, do you know what time is it in here?

MIMI: Oops. I guess around 5 am, right? Sorry!

KOUSHIRO: Yes. I'll go to sleep now. It was nice hearing from you. See you tomorrow!

MIMI: I can't wait! I miss you so much!

Koushiro stared blankly at the screen. 'It's been 9 years since she last visited. It will be nice to see her again.' _I miss her, too._ 'Crap, what?'

KOUSHIRO: G-good night, Mimi-san!

*logs out*

' _Tee-eheh-eh. Koushiro's always the same. He's so cute when he's embarrassed!_ ' Mimi thought to herself. ' _He also got very handsome in this past few years. I wonder if he still has a crush on me..._ ' With that thought in mind, she closed her computer and spent the rest of the afternoon packing up.

* * *

 **Did you like this first part? What are you expecting to read next?**  
 **I still don't know what this will turn to be, so I'll rate it 'M'.**

 **Review, please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi spent the night out with her american friends. She made them stay out late so she could sleep during the flight and arrive in Tokyo with minimum jet lag! The next morning, Mimi's parents drove her to the airport.

\- Don't forget to call when you arrive! And take some time to visit _obaasan_ in Kamakura. She will be thrilled to see you again! – said Mrs. Tachikawa, tearfully.

\- And you can even go to the beach while in Kamakura. – her father added – So, that's yet another reason for you to REALLY go visit your grandmother, Mimi-chan.

\- Yes, Papa. I promise I'll visit _obaasan_. – said Mimi sighing.

They said their goodbyes and parted, Mimi entered the security control area. After she passed it, she decided it was better to let someone in Tokyo know her time of arrival there.

'Hi there! My plane departures in 30 min, and it's a 14h flight so do the math and be there to pick me up! xoxo Mimi'

On the other side of the world, a red haired boy sighed. 'You arrive at 11 am. I'll be there.' – he replied to her text.

Mimi slept during most of the flight, but when she woke up for good there were still 4 hours of flight ahead. She watched 2 movies and read some cooking magazines she brought with her. When she got bored she started thinking about her friends. Maybe Koushiro would gather them at the airport. Maybe there will be a great welcoming reception! Will someone bring her flowers? She started daydreaming about their reunion. Oh, how she misses her childhood friends! She even misses Miyako and Daisuke!

The four hours had passed and the plane was now descending to the landing strip. Soon she was out in the japanese sun! She collected her bag and passed the doors to the arrivals' terminal. She heard a voice calling her:

\- Mimi-san! Here, at your right!

\- KOUSHIRO-KUN! – she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck – You're here!

\- Well... Technically, the novelty is _you_ being here. – he said, gently holding her.

\- Oooh, you're right. It's just that I really missed you and- Where's everybody?

\- Everybody being? – he asked releasing her from the embrace.

\- SORA, TAICHI, JOU, YAMATO... TAKERU AND HIKARI. Geez, even Daisuke, Miyak-

\- Ok, Ok. I get it!

\- Well...?

\- They're either working or in class. I texted them, but they couldn't come. And you only need one person to pick you up, right? – he said smiling.

\- Hmpf. I was expecting a great reception...

\- Well. I'm here to make a reception... Might not be great, but... Here. – he blushed and gave her a bouquet of flowers – Welcome home, Mimi-san.

Mimi's eyes widened. Her gaze alternated between the bouquet and Koushiro.

\- Is there any problem? – he asked.

\- Y-you... Y-you're so nice. I don't deserve it. Here I was complaining... about the lack of reception... And you... thought about it. Y-you... Thank you, Koushiro. – she hugged him tightly.

\- Aaah... It's OK! I thought you'd like a reception, so... Flowers were the only thing that came to mind. I'm sorry nobody could come. But they're all happy for you to be here!

\- I know... It's OK. You're here, so... That's all I care about now. Thank you for picking me up. – she laid her head on his shoulder.

\- Can we go, now? Everyone's looking at us... – Koushiro said embarrassed.

\- Sorry, I forgot you don't like that much physical contact and feelings. – she replied, smiling, breaking their hug – I wonder how were you when you dated that girl...

\- I enjoyed... hm... Contact with her – he said blushing – Feelings, on the other hand...

\- OOOH. That's something I never expected to hear from you! And what about feelings, uh? – she said while following him to the car.

\- Well... I broke up with her, remember? I wasn't in love with her. She liked me and I liked the attention. It wasn't fair to her.

\- You were the one who broke up? Didn't know that... But yeah, I guess you did the right thing, if you didn't love her. – Mimi said.

\- Yeah, I think so too. Here, let me put your bag in the trunk.

Koushiro closed the trunk and turned to open the car door for Mimi.

\- Oh, special treatment today!

\- Am I not the _chauffeur_?

\- Well, yeah, minus the luxury car. – she said giggling.

\- It's my dad's old car. I'm still raising money to buy one myself. I just moved out to a new apartment, so that's where my savings went to. Should I drop you in the hotel?

\- Yes, please! And stay to have lunch with me.

\- I have to go to work, Mimi...

\- But it's lunch time!

\- Alright... But has to be a quick meal!

\- Deal!


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving her luggage at the hotel, Mimi and Koushiro went to have lunch in a nearby restaurant.

\- So, for how long are you staying, Mimi-san? – Koushiro asked.

\- Four days only. But I intend to make the most out of it!

\- What do you want to do?

\- Well, I have to go visit _obaasan_ in Kamakura... But I don't want to go alone, the trip is really boring.

\- I could accompany you, if you want.

\- I was thinking of inviting everyone to join me for a day at the beach, without telling them I'd first visit _obaasan_.

\- We could go this Saturday then.

\- Great, that is fixed! Then, I want to go out to some club! But I'm so out-of-date concerning clubs in Tokyo... Is Feria still a hot-spot?

\- I guess... I don't get out that much, you know... – said Koushiro – But, wait, have you been there before?

\- Haha yes. When I came to visit 9 years ago... The bouncer let me and Sora in, we were all dressed up, you know! He didn't even asked for ID. But that night wasn't fun... We were alone, with lots of guys around us... I wasn't that much confortable.

\- You tend to attract people easily enough when you're casual looking, I can imagine the situation being worse when you're all dressed up. – Koushiro sighed.

\- Is that so? – Mimi asked playfully – Well, then you'll get to see for yourself when we go to Feria this Saturday!

\- _Sigh_. You're the boss... I have to go now, Mimi-san. See you later. – Koushiro said, while taking his wallet out.

\- No, no! – Mimi tapped is hand – Lunch's on me. You were so kind for picking me up, dropping me here, and... giving me flowers. – She slightly blushed – I'll pay for it. Go to work now! I'll see you at dinner!

\- Text me the details then. Thank you, Mimi-san. – Koushiro gave her a squeeze in the hand and left.

Mimi finished her meal, paid, and went back to the hotel to have a big bath and relax. Around 5 pm she texted her friends: 'Hey! Let's have dinner tonight. Aqua city at 8pm. Hope to see you all. XxX Mimi'

 _Later..._

Mimi was waiting for her friends at said hour and place. The first to arrive were Sora and Yamato, who had been dating for 4 years now.

\- Sora-san! Yamato-san!

\- Mimi-chan! – Sora said smiling at her friend.

\- How are you? – Yamato completed.

\- I'm fine, I'm fine! It's so good to see you! You didn't meet me at the airport! – she said faking a annoyed smile.

\- I'm sorry, we were both working. But we're free now to party a little with you!

\- A little? No, no. Today's just dinner, but Saturday we'll go to Kamakura during the day, and to Feria club at night!

\- Er... I don't think we can make it to Kamakura, Mimi-san. – Yamato said.

\- But we'll go to the club with you, promise! - Sora said throwing a glance at her boyfriend. Yamato sighed.

\- Are these plans part of your birthday celebrations? – he asked.

\- No! These are things I wanted to do while in here. For my birthday, I want to go to some _onsen_ to enjoy a big, big bath. And then we could stay in for the night and make a little celebration.

\- I thought so... Keep in mind that we are working people, we're not on vacations!

\- What Yamato is trying to say, Mimi-chan, is that we're very happy to celebrate your birthday and visit to Japan, but we'll have to skip some of those plans... – Sora said sweetly - But count us in for the club and your birthday!

Taichi, Hikari, Takeru and Koushiro arrived at that moment.

\- Hey! What are you talking about? – Taichi asked.

\- Kamakura the day after tomorrow, party at Feria that same night. _Onsen_ the next day with a little birthday celebration at night.

\- Wow! Nice plans! Count me in! – Taichi said excited.

Mimi smiled widely and gave him a hug. 'I knew I could count on you, Taichi-san! I missed you!'. The boy blushed a little and tapped her shoulder to get free from her embrace. 'No problem!' he said smiling. Koushiro was silently studying their interaction. It was strange seeing his two bestfriends acting so sweetly towards each other, as their relationship used to range from being goofy to having quarrels the next minute! Still, they were never touchy and sweet, although they obviously cared dearly for one another. Mimi noticed the boy-genius watching her attentively.

\- Is something wrong, Koushiro-kun? – she asked.

All faces turned to him, which made him blush deeply.

\- No, no! You can count me in for everything as well. - he answered.

\- Yes, but I was expecting that already. You never let me down. And I'd hunt you down if you tried! – she said playfully.

Everyone laughed, except for Koushiro, who was again turning bright red.

\- Takeru and I won't make it to Kamakura, Mimi-san. But we'll meet you at Feria, and we'll definitely go to the hotspring. – Hikari said sweetly.

\- Thank you, Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun. – Mimi said – Everyone else is late! I'll text them to go directly to the restaurant. Let's go, now! I'm hungry!

They all followed Mimi to the restaurant she picked in Odaiba. They all knew the place, as they usually went there when they were younger. Jou, Miyako and Daisuke joined them 10 minutes later.

\- Mimi-sama! I'm sorry I'm late. It's Daisuke's fault really, his car broke down. Luckly, Jou-senpai gave us a ride here! – Miyako said, while hugging Mimi tighly – Oh, Ken and Iori can't make it. Ken has just went to Kyoto with his parents, and Iori is studying for his exams...

\- Afff, studying at dinner time? – Mimi complained.

\- Let him be, Mimi-kun. Exams are serious business! – Jou said – Now, where's my hug?

Mimi smiled widely and threw her arms around her oldest friend.

\- That's more like it! – he said, tapping her back and smiling.

\- Hey! How about me? – Daisuke cried.

\- You want a hug, too? – Mimi asked laughing.

\- Well... Yes! I have feelings, you know?

Mimi hugged the boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed deeply and pushed her away.

\- W-what's t-that for?

\- I figured you needed some love, Daisu-kun. Are you lonely? – she asked playfully.

\- NO! – he cried, hiding his red face behind his hands.

Everyone laughed. Miyako and Hikari crossed arms with him and sat him down at the table. They all had a great time that evening. Miyako said she would love to join Mimi in their trip to Kamakura and the hotsprings, but that she couldn't make it to the club, as she would be working at her family store. Mimi persuaded Daisuke to come to the beach with them. It took some time and effort but he eventually forgave her from the earlier embarrassment, and was happy to join the group. Like Taichi, his senpai, he would attend all of Mimi's plans. As for Jou, he only compromised for the trip to the hotspring.

* * *

 **I looked for fancy clubs in Tokyo and "Feria" seemed really amazing. It was kinda of a random choice, but yeah, free publicity! :P**

 **Review please! And follow to keep in track of the updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi spent the following day preparing for the her trip and even took some time to meet some of her friends from elementary school. She called her grandmother to let her know she was coming to visit the next day. The old woman was delighted to hear it! Mimi then made reservations for everyone in an _Ryokan_ in Odaiba.

\- How many boys and girls are staying, miss?

\- Four girls and six boys.

\- Then you'll have to book 3 rooms, our rooms are for 5 people maximum.

\- Can't one boy stay with the girls?

\- Oh, no! No way.

\- Can I get a discount on the extra-bedroom then?

\- Sorry, no. The price you pay is per room, not per person.

\- _Sigh_. Book it for Tachikawa Mimi. Thanks.

She hang up and texted her friends the details for the next day. 'Who has a car that we can take for Kamakura?' she asked. Luckly, Taichi offered his car right away. 'I'll pick Mimi first and then we'll go pick you guys up. Let's meet at Miyako's store to make it quicker.'

 _The next day..._

*Beep Beep*

\- Hi, Taichi-san! Thanks for picking me up. – Mimi greeted her friend, while seating on the front seat of the car.

\- We're welcome! Let's go pick the others.

They picked Koushiro, Daisuke and Miyako, who occupied the back seats.

\- Let's go! – Taichi exclaimed.

The trip took around one hour. The weather was great, so they were all excited to go to the beach. When they parked the car near the beach, Mimi went to speak to Koushiro:

\- I have to got to my grandmother's now...

\- Oh, yeah. Are you going alone?

\- Yes, it's only a few blocks from here. There's no problem. I'll see you later! – Mimi said while running off.

\- Hey, where's she going? – Taichi asked.

\- Visiting her grandmother. But she'll come back later. - Koushiro replied, taking off his shirt.

\- What? So that was her a plan from the begining...

\- She'll be right back.

\- Hmpf.

\- It's ok, Taichi-san. Let's go the the water now! The last one to arrive is a spoiled ramen! – Daisuke shouted. And they all ran to the water.

Two hours later Mimi was back at the beach.

\- Heeey! I'm back! Afff it's so hot today, I'm melting! – she said as she dropped her beach bag – is the water nice?

\- Yes! Come on in! – Miyako said.

Mimi took off her crop top and shorts. Although her breasts were small, she was wearing a quite revealing black bikini, and she had a toned, smooth-looking body. The boys and Miyako stayed still staring at her. Mimi ran to meet them in the water.

\- Aaaaah, it's so refreshing! – she shouted with pleasure.

\- M-Mimi-sama...W-where did you get t-that bikini?- Miyako asked her shyly.

\- Oh, in NY of course! Do you like it? – she asked lively.

\- Y-yes... It fits you p-perfectly. – Miyako said.

\- Thanks, Miya-chan!

\- Wow. – Daisuke whispered to Koushiro, still looking at Mimi.

\- Yeah... – he said in return.

\- Knock it off, Daisuke! It's Mimi, not ramen you're drooling over.

\- But... Taichi-san... Haven't you looked at THAT?

Taichi blushed deeply and looked away. ' _That_ is our friend, stop it. Koushiro, help me out!' But Koushiro was still in the zone, looking at Mimi. 'Koushiro!'

\- What!

\- Are you also drooling over Mimi? – Taichi asked annoyed.

\- N-no! Of course not, it's Mimi-san!

That moment Mimi approached them. 'What are you guys fighting for?'. The three of them turned red. Daisuke dove away, Taichi picked his football and went to play alone in the sand, only Koushiro stood still looking at Mimi, his face turning the colour of his hair.

\- What's the problem, Koushiro-kun?

\- N-nothing.

\- Hmm. Alright. Did you bring your sunscreen?

\- Yes.

\- Can you spread some in my back? I'm the palest here.

\- What? Can't you ask Miyako to do it?

\- She went to buy ice cream. – she said, pointing at the girl running to the ice cream truck - I can ask Taichi if you're not comfortable with it.

\- No, no! I'll do it. No problem!

\- Great! – she smiled at him.

They walked up to the spot their things were placed. Fortunately for Koushiro, Mimi didn't lay down on her towel. She stood and picked her hair up in a bun. 'Ok, ready!' Koushiro turned all shades of red while spreading sunscreen on Mimi's back. Her skin was so soft to touch, he didn't want to stop. 'Koushiro, that's enough sunscreen... I don't want to end looking like Yukidarumon!' she turned to him. He was so focused, that as she turned, he kept spreading sunscreen through her back, then shoulders, then collarbone. He snapped when he saw his own hands so near Mimi's breasts. 'GAAH'.

Mimi grabbed his hands so he wouldn't move them any further.

\- Heeheh, it's ok, Koushiro-kun. I- Ahhhh!

\- What?

\- Your nose is bleeding a little... – she said timidly.

\- WHAT?

He ran to the ocean to wash his face. Taichi, who was silently watching the whole scene at distance, walked up to him. 'Are you okay?'

\- I just had a nosebleed in front of Mimi.

\- Ahaha. I'm sorry! Don't tell me you want to tap that.

\- Well, I almost did. I almost touched her breasts.

\- Lucky bastard.

\- What?

\- Girls never pick me for those jobs...

\- Don't be stupid...

\- I'm not. I'm actually happy she picked you. I know your 15 y.o self must had been thrilled as well!

\- That was 9 years ago...

\- Yes, but we never fully forget, do we?

\- Sora-san?

\- Yeah...

\- Yeah. I guess...

\- Well. You're luckier than me. Mimi's cute and a great girl, and she seems to be into you. Don't miss the chance to tell her how you feel.

\- Don't be-

\- Yeah, I know. Stupid Taichi, always right... If you won't get her, I will . Or Daisuke. – he said jokingly.

\- What?

\- I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. But I'm not sure about Daisuke.

\- Mimi would turn him down immediately. – Koushiro said, matter-of-factly.

\- Yeah, I think so too! – Taichi laughed.

Mimi and Miyako walked to them. 'Let's play a game in the water! Me and Taichi against Miyako and Koushiro!'

\- What about me? – Daisuke cried.

\- You'll be the referee. I'll be on Taichi's shoulders and Miyako on Koushiro's. And we have to knock each other down. You boys can't fight each other, or we'll fall. The first to lose switches with Daisuke. The best girl of three series wins. Ok?

They started the game. Taichi was as tall as Miyako, so the pairs were even. As the girls fought, Taichi whispered to Koushiro. 'Hey, look at my hands!'. As Koushiro looked, Taichi move his hands from Mimi's ankles to her tighs. Koushiro almost turned blue and rushed to Taichi, pushing Miyako against Mimi. Taichi fell with Mimi over him.

\- Taichi-san! We lost! Now you'll have to switch with Daisuke! – cried a very angry and soaked Mimi.

\- So I get to hold you? – Daisuke asked, hopeful.

\- N-no... You'll hold Miyako. I'll stay with Koushiro this time.

Koushiro looked at Taichi, who smiled and moved his lips saying 'You're welcome'. He felt embarrassed to fall into Taichi's trap. He should've known better.

The game started again. Although Daisuke had a better core stability, Koushiro was quicker, dodging Miyako's strikes. However, Mimi was all soaked and his hands couldn't keep her still, so they lost, Mimi falling again in the water.

\- Game over! – Taichi shouted.

\- I won, I won! – Miyako said happily.

\- Are you okay, Mimi-san? – Koushiro helped her getting up.

\- Y-yes. But I'm freezing now. Can you get me a towel?

\- Yes, right away!

He placed the towel over her and embraced her in a small hug to keep her warm. They returned to the sand. The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing card games on the beach. Then Mimi rose up. 'I need to go to my grandmother's again to say goodbye. I don't know when I'll see her next...'

\- I'll go with you this time. The sun's getting down. – Koushiro said – We'll meet you in the car in, say, half an hour?

\- Yeah! – Mimi confirmed – Let's go.

* * *

 **A _Ryokan_ is like a guest house with _onsens_ , so people can stay in for the night and enjoy the baths. I'm not sure how many people are allowed per room, so I went for what suited the story best. In my mind they all still live in Tokyo/Odaiba, but I figured I wanted them to spend the night together. It's Mimi's birthday so why not make something different?**

 **Oh, I had fun writing the beach scene, I hope you enjoyed it as well! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. Here it is the next chapter...**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were at Mimi's grandmother house.

\- _Obaasan_! I'm back!

\- Mimi-chan. I wasn't expecting you again, dear. What a surprise. Who's this young man?

\- Izumi Koushiro, ma'am. I'm Mimi's-

\- Boyfriend!

\- No, no! – he shouted – Friend! Mimi's friend!

\- Bestfriend! – Mimi said smiling sweetly at him – We're here to say goodbye, _obaasan_. We're heading back to Tokyo.

\- Oh, my angel. It's so sweet of you to come back just to say goodbye for good. Go, go, now. Take good care of my princess Izumi-san.

\- He always does, _obaasan_.

Koushiro blushed a little hearing Mimi's words. 'I promise I will. That's why I accompanied her here, ma'am.'

\- I see, I see. Mimi-chan, go to the kitchen and take some _hato sabure_ for the trip back – the old woman then grabbed Koushiro's arm and whispered – I can see it very well, you know. I can see Mimi's heart since she was a child. What a sweet girl she is. I know that you can see it too.

\- I-I do. Mimi-san is very sweet.

\- And beautiful.

\- Y-yes.

Mimi returned from the kitchen with the cookies. 'What's happening?'

\- Nothing, dear. Izumi-san was helping me to see some things.

\- Oh... – Mimi said confused, looking around – What are you seeing, then?

\- Your heart.

\- My- _Obaasan_! – she cried, blushing. Mimi knew her grandmother very well. – Let's go now, Koushiro. Thank you for the cookies, _obaasan_. I'll miss you!

\- Oh, I think you'll come back to Japan quicker than you think.

Mimi and Koushiro stared at her, blinking their eyes. They then left and ran to the parking lot where the others were waiting for them.

\- I'm sorry for my grandmother... – Mimi said – She's really sweet, but can be creepy sometimes.

\- It's ok. I liked her.

\- She foresees things, sometimes. She knew about Palmon before I even told her! And she knew we were moving to the USA before my father telling her.

\- You know I don't believe in those things, Mimi-san. Seeing the future and all...

\- I know...

\- But... If that's what it takes for you to come back to Japan, then I'll believe it just a little. – Koushiro said. Mimi gave him a big smile in retun.

When they arrived to the car, Miyako was already occupying the front seat, so Mimi went to the back, seating between Koushiro and Daisuke. She fell asleep almost instantly and slept on Koushiro's shoulder for the whole trip, waking up only to let him go home. Taichi left Mimi at her hotel. 'See you later Mimi-chan!'. She entered her room and headed for the shower. They didn't settle having dinner together before going to the club, so Mimi ordered some food from the hotel restaurant to eat in her room. She took a nap, as she was really tired from being all day at the beach. A few hours later, she woke up to a phonecall from Sora:

\- Hi, Mimi-chan. Me and Hikari-chan will be there in 15 minutes.

\- Eh? What for?

\- We want to see what dresses you brought! – she heard Hikari exclaming at far.

\- Yeah... We could dress up together! – Sora said.

\- Great idea! I'll be waiting! – Mimi answer, excited.

The girls gathered at Mimi's hotel room. Mimi laid all her dresses and skirts on her queen sized bed. 'Ok, choose, girls! Don't forget that Feria is classy... I think I'll wear this low back dress, with those silver heels!'. It was a short, circle skirt black dress. Very vintage looking. It had no back and the cleavage was heart shaped, with two strips holding it behind the neck.

\- Wow, that's a cute one! And... sexy! – Hikari noted.

\- Mimi-chan is set to break some hearts, tonight. – Sora said laughing.

\- No way! I just want to have a good time, dance a lot, have some shots with you guys, become tipsy and then dance it out until sober again. – Mimi said excited.

\- No boys tonight, then?

\- Well... I have one in mind. But I kinda like him, so... I won't throw myself at him. I want him to come by himself.

\- I wonder who he is... – said Hikari thoughtful.

\- I'm hesitant between two or three. I'll keep my eye on you tonight, Mimi-chan. – Sora said with a sly smile.

\- Ah ah ah, okay! Have you decided what you'll be wearing?

\- I'll wear this sequin shorts with a white crop top, and sneakers. What about you, Sora-san?

\- Hmm... Maybe these short tube-skirt with a top, and my ballerinas.

\- Well.. Fortunately, we are all going for different styles... I really hate to go out dressed exactly as my friends! Let's get dressed! Sora-san, can you help me with the eyeliner next?

\- Sure thing! What are you doing to your hair?

\- I'll just wear a headband!

* * *

 ** _hato sabure_ is a popular butter cookie from Kamakura.**

 **For a picture of Mimi's dress you can google "Koumi dance", it's the first image that shows. It's an artwork from Akeemi-chan and it's great! (I'm really a fan of her digimon work *-*)**


	6. Chapter 6

The girls waited for Yamato to pick them up at the hotel, as Mimi didn't want to walk for 15 min to the club in heels. Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru and Daisuke were already at the front of the restaurant/club waiting for them. They were all wearing white shirts, a classic male outfit for a fancy club, excepto for Koushiro who was wearing a waistcoat over his.

\- Heeeey! We're here! – Mimi waved at them – Let's go in!

They payed for their entrance and went to floor B1, where the dance club is located.

\- This is really cool, isn't it? We can move between the several floors freely. So if you're hungry or tired you can come up to the lounge area and terrace. But I assure you, the fun happens down here. – Mimi said, excited.

Everyone was enjoying the environment and the fancy surroundings, but when they got to the basement it changed completely. It had neon lights and glass balconies. It wasn't big, but was spacious. It even had couches and tables. The music was pumping already, and there were many people dancing! Mimi immeadiately threw her coat to a free couch nearby and started dancing. Both Koushiro and Daisuke watched mesmerized while she danced by herself. There was a special aura in her that night, she was glowing with happiness, and that black dress seemed to really suit her. She then came back to get Sora and Hikari. Taichi, Yamato and Takeru sat on the couch and sighed. 'It's going to be a long night...'

\- Don't be grumpy, you're not that old yet! – Daisuke snapped out of his trance - I'll go dance with them. Maybe I'll meet a cute girl! – he said before disappearing into the crowd.

\- I'll get us drinks. The sooner the better. – Yamato said standing up – What are you having?

\- Gin. – Taichi said.

\- Orange vodka for me. – Takeru added.

\- A redbull, please. – Koushiro said.

\- What! You're not staying sober, Koushiro! – Yamato said – I'm driving, but even I will drink something strong to get me through the night. I'll get you a Cuba Libre.

\- What's that?

\- Surprise! – Yamato grinned at him.

Meanwhile the girls decided to do some shots.

\- We want some shots. But make them sweet, please! It's still early. – Mimi asked the barwoman.

\- Right away!

\- 1, 2,3... down!

\- Arghhh! What was that? – Hikari asked almost choking.

\- I'm guessing Gold Strike... – Sora answered.

\- Well, cinnamon is an aphrodisiac! Good way to start the night! Let's dance some more! – Mimi exclamed.

By that time, Yamato was back to the table with their drinks.

\- Here you go! Gin, Orange Vodka, Cuba Libre and Whiskey for me.

\- That's highly alcoholic, oni-chan. – Takeru noted.

\- I know. But I'll only drink this for the rest of the night, so it's okay.

\- Guys, guys! LOOK! – Taichi shouted and pointed at the bar.

There were a group of girls in their bikinis dancing on top of the counters.

\- Oh, this is going to be fun! – Taichi exclamed.

\- That's a bit depressing... Why are they in their bikinis?

\- To get guys like Taichi to look at them and pay them drinks, probably. – Takeru said laughing.

\- Or to get them home. – Yamato noted dryly – I don't like shallow girls like tha-

He didn't finish the sentence as in that same moment Sora, Mimi and Hikari got on top of the counters to dance with the girls.

\- You were saying? – said Taichi laughing loudly.

\- Well.. At least they didn't took their clothes off. – Takeru noticed, trying to confort his brother – But it's a bit awkward to see my girlfriend dancing there...

\- Hikari...! I'll get her down right now! – Taichi shouted, standing up.

Yamato grabbed his arm. 'Let them be. They're free to do what they want.'

\- But...

\- It's ok, Taichi-san. If something nasty comes up we'll get them down.

At the other side of the club...

\- I'm impressed they didn't come to get us down! – Sora said to Mimi and Hikari.

\- Oh, we're just dancing. And we're together and with clothes on. I'd be angry if either Taichi or Takeru would come here to get me down. – Hikari said.

\- Still, they are sending us some mean looks, ha ha! – Sora noted – Oh, and look at Koushiro. He's petrified looking at Mimi. Did you notice, Mimi-chan?

\- Yes – Mimi said, continuing to dance.

\- Aren't you unconfortable with that?

\- Not at all.

\- He seems to want to rip your clothes apart just by staring at you...

Mimi just smiled to herself. At the boys' table, Daisuke had just come back.

\- Guys, guys! Have seen them up there?

\- Yes, Daisuke. – Takeru sighed.

\- But did you take a good look at Mimi-san? That girl keeps on surprising me.

\- What do you mean? – Yamato asked confused.

\- Nothing. He means nothing. – Taichi said throwing shade at Daisuke – But I think there's someone who has been taking a good look at Mimi for several minutes now.

\- Koushiro! – Yamato gave him a small push – Wake up!

\- W-what?

\- Are you back to Earth from planet Mimi?

\- W-what! I-I... I was just looking. At the three of them...

\- Hey! – Taichi, Yamato and Takeru cried.

\- N-not in a obscene kind of way! I was just looking. They seem to be having fun...

\- Yes, they are. Especially Mimi-san, who has a round of fans waiting for her to get down. – Daisuke told them – You can see a few in front of her staring.

\- Yeah... Can I get another Cuba libre, Yamato?

\- S-sure... But don't over do it.

\- I won't. – Koushiro said. But he had just decided to keep busy drinking until the end of the night. He also wouldn't throw any other look at Mimi. He didn't like watching her being disputed like a piece of meat, so he wouldn't put himself in that painful situation.

So the night continued. The girls did more shots, and eventually convinced the boys to dance with them. Sora with Yamato, Hikari with Takeru and Mimi with Taichi. Mimi asked Koushiro to dance first but he wasn't in the mood - "Is he ever?" - so Taichi offered himself right away. She didn't mind dancing with Taichi, but the way Koushiro avoided her gaze had hurted her. Suddenly, a guy walked over to Mimi to ask her to dance. Taichi was tired and went to sit down for a bit, so Mimi accepted to dance with the guy. She met his friends and drank shots with them. She started to feel tipsy and wanted to stop drinking, but they had fun drinking games and she kept going for a little while. Then the guy asked her if she wanted to sit down for them to talk a bit, and she said she was dying for it. He took Mimi to a more private area with black couches. They sat there talking for a while. She learned that he was a student in Kyoto, but was visiting Tokyo for a week and this was his last night at the capital. She was feeling better now, and noticed how closed they were from each other. He was a handsome guy, tall, with violet eyes. But she wasn't much interested in his conversation and was thinking of a way to get back to her friends without being rude.

\- Mimi-san, are you listening?

\- What? – she snapped out of her thoughts.

\- I was just saying... You're really beautiful. I've noticed you when you first got here. I'm glad I got to meet you tonight. – he said sweetly.

\- I'm glad too, Mitsuo-san... – she smiled.

\- I would like to know you better...

\- Eh?

At the same time Sora noticed Mimi have been missing for some time. Koushiro lifted his eyes from his drink and stood up, a little out-of-balance. 'I'll... look for her'.

\- I'll go with you. – Taichi stood up, following his best friend.

\- We'll look here and in the balcony up there. – Yamato said, and he, Sora, Hikari and Takeru departed.

Mimi was trying to scoot over the couch, but the boy was now holding her hand tighly.

\- I-I don't know what you want. I need to get to my friends now! – she said.

At that moment Daisuke came out of the bathroom nearby. 'Hi, Mimi-san!' He said. She threw him a look, but he didn't notice and walked back to the center of the club.

\- See, your friends are okay with you being here. They know we want to know each other better... – the boy said, touching Mimi's leg.

\- I-I...

Taichi and Koushiro passed by Daisuke.

\- Have you seen Mimi? – Koushiro asked.

\- Yeah! Just now! She was with some guy in those black couches over there.

\- Let's go there, Koushiro. – Taichi said.

\- No... Perhaps it's better to leave her alone. – he answered.

\- What? – Taichi shouted.

\- What's the problem? – Daisuke asked in confusion.

\- Was she okay? – Koushiro asked Daisuke.

\- Y-yeah... She looked a little shaken, and she didn't answered my salutation, but I think she wasn't expecting me to catch her there... Hehehehe.

\- Koushiro, let's go there. It doesn't sound like Mimi to ignore a friend. She wouldn't do it for any boy in the world. Not even those american movie-stars she likes.

\- Okay... – said Koushiro breathing in deeply. The last thing he wanted to see was Mimi making out with some guy.

Mitsuo was hugging Mimi, tasting her neck with his lips, while touching her leg with his other hand. Mimi was so petrified by his sudden action, she couldn't react. Taichi and Koushiro arrived and stood still trying to understand if there was a problem there. Koushiro felt disgusted and was about to turn his face and go away when Mimi finally snapped and punched the guy in the face. Taichi and Koushiro immediately jumped towards her, shielding her from the guy. Mimi quickly grabbed Koushiro's hand.

\- What do you guys want? This is between me and Mimi-san.

Koushiro let go of Mimi's hand and advanced towards the guy. 'Anything you might have had with Mimi, is over. She has made it really clear for you, hasn't she?'

\- Get off, nerd.

Koushiro lunged and punched him in the chin. He backed off a few steps and was ready to start fighting when Daisuke, Yamato, Sora, Takeru and Hikari appeared. Being outnumbered, the boy grabbed his coat and left the club. Mimi, who was now being embraced by Sora, walked to Koushiro and hugged him. 'Thank you for standing up for me!'

\- Thank the Cuba Libre. – he said, not returning the embrace. He still had the image of another boy touching Mimi, and wasn't capable of touching her too. She understood he didn't want physical contact at the moment, and went back to their group. 'Are you okay, Mimi-chan?' 'Did he hurt you?' 'So, you punched him, right? That's our Mimi!'. They all headed to the center of the club, where the crowd was finally desintegrating.


	7. Chapter 7

\- I think I'll go back to the hotel now – Mimi said – I had fun, guys. Don't let this stupid accident ruin the night. I hope you enjoyed, because I did! I was able to dance a lot, drink with my friends, and even being saved by them. What more could a girl want?

\- We did, Mimi-chan. It was fun! I'm just sad this would happen at the end... – Sora said.

\- It's no big deal. – Mimi forced a smile.

\- We'll all head home. If you're not here there's no reason for us to be. And it's really late now. We all have to wake up early tomorrow for our next adventure – Taichi smiled to her.

\- I'll leave Mimi at the hotel. – Yamato said, standing up.

\- No, I want to walk... I need the fresh air. It's only a 15 minute walk from here – Mimi said.

\- You're not wandering around alone – Koushiro said - I'll walk you there.

\- Okay.

Mimi hugged the girls, waved goodbye to the boys, and left with Koushiro.

\- Thank you for walking with me. – Mimi said without looking at him.

\- I wouldn't leave you alone after what happened. The guy could be here waiting for you.

\- Yeah...

\- You really need to be more careful, Mimi-san. You know you easily attract creeps.

\- Yeah...

It was almost 5 am and dark clouds were forming above their heads. Although it was summer, there were heavy rains in Japan, as it was also the raining season. A hot rain started pouring down on Mimi and Koushiro.

\- Oh, great. Let's hurry up before we catch a cold!

\- No. It feels nice... Almost as it is washing my thoughts away... – Mimi replied, turning her face to the sky.

\- What thoughts?

\- It helps clearing my mind. You know, like a hot shower does. But this is nature's shower, calm and soothing.

\- You didn't answer me.

Mimi started shivering.

\- See? I knew this was a bad idea! – Koushiro panicked, holding her arm. He then noticed she was really warm. – Are you... crying?

Mimi cleared the tears forming in her eyes with her hand. 'N-no. Maybe it's a cold starting.'

\- No, it's not. – he stopped walking, grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Her face was down, so he carefully lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. – You _are_ crying.

Mimi placed her forehead on his chest. 'I'm tired. Please, take me home' she whispered to him. Koushiro didn't say a word, he put an arm over her and guided her through the rain. Arriving at the hotel, the two silently entered the lobby. Koushiro wasn't planning on entering, he only intended to walk Mimi there, but now that they were there and given her current state, he couldn't leave her. They entered Mimi's room and she sat on the messy bed between the dresses she didn't clear. Koushiro sat beside her.

\- Why did you cry?

\- You scolded me... And, although it hurt to hear, I know you're right. I said I was fine, but... I feel... dirty.

\- What?

\- I knew I shouldn't be drinking that much with him... I didn't know him. But he grabbed and touched me against my will... And I couldn't do anything for a moment...

Koushiro clenched his fists. 'It's not your fault. And you did react.'

\- Not right away. I was trying to get away from him without hurting his feelings, and in the end he was the one who hurted mine.

\- You'll overcome it. You're still in shock, so that's a natural reaction. - Koushiro said while standing up - I'll leave now for you to sleep, I'll be here in the morn-

\- No! Don't leave.

\- But you need-

\- Stay with me tonight. – Mimi looked at him, her eyes still red from the crying.

\- I-I... – Koushiro started. He then sighed, knowing he couldn't, he didn't want to, leave her – I'll sleep on the floor.

\- What? – Mimi smiled a bit – You're not sleeping on the floor. This bed is huge.

\- But...

She stood up really quickly and walked to him. 'Are you disgusted? Am I not suited for you anymore?'

\- S-suited? N-no, that's not it. I don't think you were ever suit– He saw Mimi frowning and tears forming in her eyes again – I mean, I just... I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay with a guy tonight.

\- There's no problem with that. I trust you completely.

\- T-thanks... – Koushiro didn't know exactly how to react to her words.

\- I'll have a bath now. You should take your wet clothes off and put them in that basket, I'll call the reception to pick it up and clean it right away.

\- But I don't have anything else to wear.

\- Keep your underwear. – she said while entering the bathroom.

\- Hmpf. I was already planning to... – Koushiro murmured to himself.

He waited for Mimi to finish her bath, which she quickly did, and then occupied the bathroom to have himself a hot shower. Mimi called the receptionist and sent their wet clothes to the laundry room. She then laid on the bed waiting for Koushiro. She wanted to sort things out and ask him directly if he thought of her as suited for him. But she soon fell asleep. Koushiro had finished his bath and walked to the bed on his shorts. He slowly entered the bed, careful not to wake Mimi. He looked at her, fast asleep, her pink cheeks glowing from the hot bath, her hair still humid, emanating a flowering scent. He thought that it was a peaceful way to fall asleep, and even considered not working on his computer if he had something like that waiting for him every night. He mentally slapped himself. She was his bestfriend. His currently traumatized bestfriend. He couldn't face her while having those thoughts in mind, so he turned his back to her. When he was nearly asleep, he felt Mimi moving next to him and embracing him from behind, her arm on his stomach, and her breasts pressing against his back. Koushiro turned red and had to focus on controlling an unplanned "awakening". 'Broken motherboards, pages and pages of code lost, Mom and Dad, argh, Mom and Dad doing it, Mimi being touched by the other guy' he murmured. It worked, but he was again angry with himself for not being able to protect Mimi when she needed. _'I didn't even want to go look for her. What kind of friend am I?'_. He turned to the side, laying on his back. Mimi was now embracing his arm. 'I'm sorry, Mimi-san.' he whispered. Mimi crossed her leg around him and placed her head on his shoulder. He could feel her half-naked body against his, and her soft breath on his neck. He took her snuggling next to him as a response, so he continued. 'For not being there when you needed... I... I wasn't a decent friend.' he whispered. She didn't move this time. He looked down at her. 'Would you forgive me, Mimi-san?'. He suddenly felt a pair of warm lips meeting his own. Mimi was kissing him softly. 'M-mimi... You're awake!'

\- Yes.

\- For... ahmm. For how long?

\- I woke up with you saying my name and "mom and dad".

\- W-what? – he blushed deeply.

\- Koushiro...

\- Y-yeah?

\- I don't have to forgive you for anything.

\- Hmm...

\- But I would like you to apologise again.

\- What for?

\- Not kissing me back. – she smiled and kissed him again.

Koushiro wasted no time in returning the kiss. Mimi slightly opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue into hers. She moaned the moment their tongues touched, which Koushiro found really tantalizing. They deepened their kiss, Mimi brushing his spiky hair with her fingers. She was only wearing a bra and her undies, and Koushiro couldn't help having the hots again. 'Mimi... We shouldn't...'

\- Shouldn't... what...?

\- Be doing... this... – he gasped.

Mimi smiled playfully at him 'I dare you to deny that you're enjoying it.'

\- You know as well as I do that I _can't_. – he said with an upset face.

\- Do you have any condoms?

\- _Gulp!_ No, I don't, sorry. I wasn't exactly prepared for this. – he replied, embarrassed.

\- It's okay – she smiled - We don't have to continue, but I want you to know that this isn't just the hormones or the trauma talking. I... I like you.

\- Y-you do?

\- Yeah. – she blushed.

\- I didn't know... I've been trying to keep my feelings away...

\- You suck at it. I figured it a few years ago. – she giggled.

\- W-what? – Koushiro blushed.

\- You know, you trying to hide it was what made you so cute to my eyes. But it was your sweet, respectful personality that made me fall for you.

\- I could easily say the same about you... Mimi...?

\- Yes?

\- What do we do now?

– I'm happy to be here, just laying with you. How about you?

\- I'm more than happy! I think I won't catch any sleep just to be staring at y-... H-hmmm. W-was that creepy?

\- Not at all! I like that you're so sweet – she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder – I want to ask you something...

\- We hardly have one more hour of darkness. Try to sleep, you need to rest. – he said – We'll talk tomorrow.

She conceded, falling happily asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Well, I rated this 'M', so... :-) hope you liked the chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Koushiro woke up with sunlight hitting his eyes. ' _9 am, looks like I overslept!_ ' He looked at Mimi sleeping over his arm and tried to removed it carefully. It was strange to see his longterm friend and secret crush so peacefully sleeping next to him. He stood up and grabbed the room's telephone:

\- Reception? Hmm. Are our clothes back from laundry?

\- Yes, Sir. Do you want them now?

\- Yes, please.

\- Right away.

A few moments later, the clothes were delivered to Mimi's room. Koushiro got dressed quickly as he still needed to go home to pick some clothes to take to the _Ryokan_ , and also to change to a more casual look. He didn't want the others to find out he had passed the night with Mimi. He left her a note on the room's desk. 'I had to go home to change clothes. I can't wait to see you again'. He walked to her. It didn't seem real. He wanted to kiss her, but thought it inappropriate as she was asleep, so he kissed her forehead and left with an heart bursting with happiness.

Mimi woke up an hour after Koushiro was gone, with her head slightly aching. She looked at the time on her phone. '10 AM. I'M SO LATE'. She jumped from the bed an ran to the bathroom. She put her bikini on, got dressed, grabbed her bag and left for breakfast. She was able to catch the restaurant door opened. ' _Phew. That was lucky. Though I better not eat too much if I'm spending the day on water..._ '. She ate some fruits and cereals, drank her coffee and left to catch the bus to Odaiba. When she finally found herself seated, she thought of Koushiro and the past night. ' _When did he left?'. She checked her phone. 'Why didn't he text me this morning? Did he regret what happened?_ '. Those were some thoughts wandering on Mimi's mind. _I'll send him a text myself_ : 'Hey' she wrote, 'I've missed you this morning... Just letting you know that I'm on my way to the hotsprings. See you in a moment.' She got out of the bus and walked to the _Ryokan_.

\- There she is! Mimi-chan! – Taichi called.

\- Sorry, I'm late! I overslept!

\- You weren't the only one. Both Daisuke and Koushiro are late.

\- Oh... Well, let's go in. Have I told you about room arrangements?

\- Yes, Mimi-kun. We randomly separated in two groups. One room is for me, Yamato and Taichi, and the other is for Koushiro, Takeru and Daisuke. – Jou said.

\- Alright then...

They entered the building and went to chose their _yukatas._

\- Mimi-chan... – Sora approached her – Are you okay? You know, since last night...

\- Yes, yes. I told you not to worry about it. I slept really well and I'm over what happened.

\- I'm glad... You do look different from when we parted last night. – Sora smiled.

Mimi returned the smile and they both entered the girls dressing room. They spent the day relaxing on the termal baths and the sauna, having massages, playing games and eating. It was almost dinner time and Koushiro hadn't appeared nor said anything the whole day. Mimi was happy to be with her friends and really relaxed during the day, but was starting to get worried about him.

\- Taichi-san, have Koushiro said anything to you today? – she asked him when they sat for dinner.

\- I sent him a text a few hours ago, but he didn't answer. – the boy replied – But don't worry. That's classic Koushiro. He drank a lot last night, so I guess he's still sleeping.

\- Hmm.

At that exact moment, a red haired boy, dressen in a purple _yukata_ , with big dark bags under his eyes and carrying a computer, appeared at the dining hall of the _Ryokan_.

\- Sorry, I'm late!

\- Koushiro! – everyone greeted him, except for Mimi who remained silently looking at him.

He walked over to her and sat at her side. 'Hi!'

\- Hi.

\- Did you sleep well? – he asked smiling.

Mimi felt hurt. 'Why is he asking me how did I sleep if he purposely left me alone and didn't bothered to answer my text or show up until now? And why is he grinning like that? It gets on my nerves!' she thought angrily to herself.

\- No, not really. – she answered him dryly.

Sora was unintentionally listening to their conversation and looked at Mimi with an inquisitive face. ' _Hasn't she told me earlier that she had slept really well?_ ' she thought. Koushiro was taken by surprise by her tone and answer. He softly touched her shoulder. Sora found it odd and Mimi looked angrily at him.

\- What's the computer for? – she asked.

\- Oh, it's... hmm... I had to work on something, but I didn't finish, so I brought it with me...

\- Did you work today? – Mimi asked.

\- Well... Yeah.

\- That's why you're late?

\- Yes...

' _Replaced by that stupid machine._ ' Mimi thought. Sora was looking at the two of them, analysing their behaviour. ' _Koushiro, when will you learn?_ ' she sighed. They all had dinner together, but Mimi and Koushiro barely exchanged any more words. After dinner they went to a small festival the _Ryokan_ staff organized. When there were only a few minutes until midnight, Sora sat everyone down in a circle. Koushiro was typing on his computer. 'Okay guys, it's time to give Mimi her birthday presents!' Sora said.

\- Mimi-chan! This is from me, Daisuke, Ken and Iori, even them not being here, they wanted to participate.

Miyako gave Mimi a pink round box.

\- I'm liking this already! – she said, and everyone laughed.

Mimi opened the box and saw a beautiful silver bracelet, with four tiny stones: blue, red, black and yellow. She smiled widely.

\- Do you like it? – Miyako asked.

\- I love it! Those are the colors of your D3's, right?

\- Right! That way you can have all four of us with you when you're alone in America. – Daisuke answered.

\- Daisuke! – Miyako scolded him.

\- I'm sorry. It came out wrong. I meant to say that this way you won't feel alone ever again. Hopefully...

\- I got it, don't worry. – Mimi smiled at him – Thank you, I really love it. But what about those two hoops between each stone?

\- Ah, that would be our gift to you! – Jou said, crawling next to Mimi. His watch beeped three times signaling midnight. – Happy birthday Mimi-kun! He gave her a small pouch. Inside was a grey bead resembling a cross and an X overlapping.

\- Your crest! I love it! – she wrapped her arms around Jou's neck and gave him a tight hug. Koushiro had stopped typing for a while to watch Mimi's reaction to the present. He quickly returned to work after seeing her embracing Jou.

\- O-okay... I'm glad you like it! – Jou pushed her away, blushing – Let me help you. Where do you want to put it?

\- Next to the Iori's yellow stone, of course. I'm keeping them paired together like the Digimentals! – she answered lively.

Next was Sora. 'Mimi, mine is a double present, as you get both mine and your own crest!'. Taichi and Yamato were next, followed by Hikari and Takeru. They all gave their crests in form of a bead to Mimi, and she hugged each one of their friends. Koushiro was the last to give his.

\- Can you guess what it is? – he said, laughing nervously. "Why am I nervous?"

Mimi smiled and opened the pouch, there it was the purple bead, the last crest to complete her bracelet. She thanked Koushiro and gave him a quick hug. Sora was again looking attentively at them. ' _That was a cold hug. Even the one she gave Yamato was nicer than that, and they don't really tal- Wait_.' She stood there in awe looking at both her friends. ' _Is Koushiro the guy Mimi likes_?'. Koushiro was looking disappointed. ' _Does he like her back?_ '. Mimi had stood up to get the birthday cake she ordered, so Sora moved next to Koushiro.

\- Is everything okay, Koushiro-kun? – she asked.

\- Yeah...

\- You don't seem very happy.

\- It's just... Do you think Mimi is mad at me?

\- A little bit, perhaps... What happened?

\- I'm not sure.

\- Then talk to her.

\- I'm afraid of what the conversation would turn to be, honestly. I always end up making Mimi mad.

\- My thoughts are that she's mad because you weren't here for the whole day. And you brought your computer for the night.

\- I had to. I have something prepared for her. For us all...

\- Really? Then I don't know what you're waiting for. Here she comes!

Koushiro looked at Mimi as she placed the cake on a small table. He walked up to her.

\- Mimi...

\- Yes?

\- Are you mad at me?

Mimi looked straight into his shinny black eyes.

\- Why did you leave in the morning? – she murmured to him.

\- I had to. I left you a note...

\- I didn't see it.

\- But I did, I left it on the table. I'm sorry you didn't find it.

\- What about the text I sent you?

\- I-I... forgot to reply – he murmured – I can see how this all seems really bad from your perspective, but it wasn't intentional. I'm sorry I was late as well.

\- It's okay.

\- Mimi...

\- It's your loss.

\- Don't you want me to be here? I'm here now. Stop acting like this, please. – he said, feeling hurt.

Mimi was caught by surprise by that request. Koushiro usually walked away when something hurted him, rarely confronting people or feelings. Mimi was the opposite. But there he was now, asking her to stop hurting him.

\- I'm not doing this on purpose. I'm really angry you didn't spend the day with me. And that you have left in the morning... after I told you that I like you.

\- I told you I like you too. Don't you believe me?

\- I guess... – Mimi said, while looking away.

\- You don't have to guess. – Koushiro moved away from her and grabbed his computer. He placed it on the small table near the cake. – I'll show you.

Everyone was looking at them at this point of the conversation, not exactly sure if they were fighting or just talking.

\- Everyone, please come around and sit. I have something to show you all.

They all sat in front of the computer screen. Taichi and Daisuke were both looking at the cake, wondering if Koushiro would take much time to say whatever he was planning to.

\- This is what I've been doing the whole day and night. It wasn't easy to gather all that data in the same server... I had to upgrade it. Time was running out, but... Here it is. My personal gift to Mimi. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it as well...

Then, the computer screen lighten up to show a spacious room full of small creatures. A round green face came up first.

\- PALMON!

\- MIMI!

Everyone was looking dazed at the screen. 'Happy birthday, Mimi!' – Palmon said.

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY – several voices shouted from the screen.

\- Koushiro gathered us all in here to wish you a happy birthday. I miss you so much, Mimi. I'm glad I was able to see you today, even though I can't be there.

\- P-Palmon...

\- Hey, don't cry! Aren't you happy to see me?

\- I am... Very much!

\- I'm glad! You're really pretty in that _yukata._ Now, can we sing you happy birthday?

Everyone sang happy birthday to Mimi, who was tearful through it all. At the end they cut the cake and although the Digimons couldn't eat it they didn't mind, they were satisfied enough for being able to see their human partners again. Everyone wanted their own time in front of Koushiro's computer to speak to their digifriends for a while. There was a big fuss around it, so Koushiro went for a walk outside. Mimi was sharing the computer with Jou, talking to Palmon and Gomamon, when noticed him leaving.

\- I'll be right back!

She ran to catch Koushiro and found him at the _Ashiyu_. She sat down next to him, and put her feet into the hot water.

\- Why are you here? – she asked.

\- Too much confusion inside. And I wanted to enjoy the hotsprings...

\- Oh...

\- What about you?

\- I... I wanted to talk to you!

\- About what?

\- To say I'm sorry for giving you a cold shoulder earlier, and to thank you for the surprise. I really loved it.

\- It's nothing...

\- No, no! It is something! You did it for me. I appreciate it. You kept on working on it through the night, even after I was so mean to you. I'm sorry. – she grinned playfully – Would you forgive me, Koushiro-kun?

Koushiro blushed remembering his own saying on the previous night.

\- O-Of course I do. I'm glad you liked it.

\- How did you come up with that?

\- I knew about the bracelet, but... Last night I figured I wanted to give you something myself. Something only I could make.

Mimi smiled.

\- You thought of it last night? When?

\- Ummm... When you're sleeping. – he said while looking away, patting the back of his head.

\- That's really sweet. – Mimi touched his hand and leaned closer.

\- M-Mimi... – he said embarassed.

\- Are you mad at me?

\- No! I just... I'm not confortable with us being like this here. Someone could show up...

\- So?

\- I told you, I'm not confortable. You're my friend.

Mimi looked him in the eye – You don't consider me suitable for you, right? You said so yesterday.

\- I don't consider myself suitable for you either. We're very unlike.

\- Is that it? Is that what makes us not suitable for each other?

\- In my opinion, yes.

Mimi laughed heartily.

\- W-Why are you laughing? A minute ago you were looking angrily at me!

\- Because you're an idiot, Koushiro-kun!

\- Ehh?

\- Do you like me?

\- Of course I do!

\- More than you liked your ex-girlfriend?

\- T-That's not- You can't compare both situations.

\- Answer me.

\- I told you before... I didn't love her.

\- And you love _me_? Is that it? – Mimi asked, taken by surprise.

\- I DIDN'T SAY THAT. – Koushiro turned bright red.

\- Maybe we should get out of the hotspring. You're starting to emanate heat yourself. – Mimi giggled.

\- That's not funny... – Koushiro sighed.

\- Well. I don't buy that theory of yours. You and your ex-girlfriend were much alike, both liked computers, studying and living away from the real world. If that didn't make you fall in love with her, that disproves your theory.

Koushiro was looking astonished at her – Well... I didn't test it many times to prove it right or wrong...

\- Do you want to test it one more time?

\- Yeah. I'd do it again...

\- Do you want to start with me? For science. – Mimi giggled.

\- I hope to start and be finished with you.

\- That would ruin the experiment... – Mimi said while closing her eyes and placing her forehead on his.

\- Screw the experiment! – Koushiro said, and leaned to kiss her.

* * *

 ** _Ashiyu_ is a ****hot spring "pool" where one can bath their feet. :) _  
_**

 **Get ready for the final chapter! wowowo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, guys! The final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they broke the kiss they were panting, eyes shining, lips wet and red from the pressure.

\- Would you like to... – Koushiro said, gasping for air – ... go some place else?

\- Are you still afraid someone would see us together?

\- No, I just want to be alone – he blushed a little – with you.

\- Then I know just the right place! – Mimi smiled at him and took his hand.

They walked inside the _Ryokan_ and Mimi guided Koushiro to the upper floor. 'This is the girls room, and luckily I am the one holding the key' she laughed.

\- B-but... They may come up in a few moments, now that the party is over...

\- It's okay. We'll lock it from inside. They can rearrange things and sleep on the other rooms. I bet Sora and Hikari won't mind it! – she said while winking at him.

\- Miyako won't be very happy to share a room with Daisuke, though... – Koushiro laughed with her.

They entered the typical _Washitsu_ room. It had a main area with a TV, a low table and _zabutons_ to sit. Behind a _shoji_ door was the bedroom, with four futon mattresses on the floor.

\- _Sugoi desu ne_? – Mimi exclamed, excited.

\- Yes. It's really nice!

\- Let's go have a hot bath. You haven't had one yet!

\- But we just got here...

Mimi slided a door to show a small balcony with a reservable bath area. 'In here, silly!'. She took her _yukata_ and entered the bath. Koushiro stayed still watching her.

\- What's the problem?

\- I-I... Never shared a bath with a girl.

\- Well... I never shared a bath with a boy. But we have our swimsuits on, so... It's not obscene!

Koushiro entered the bath. It was small, but enough for two people to share it.

\- Aaaah. I was really needing this. – he sighed, laying his head on the border of the bath and closing his eyes. After a few minutes of relaxation, he opened his eyes to see Mimi silently looking at him. Their eyes met, both were thinking on what was left on stand-by. The next second they clung to one another, water flying in every direction. They embraced and kissed each other fiercely.

\- Koushiro – Mimi managed to whisper after a few kisses – Let's go inside.

He conceded. They got out of the bath and reached for their towels in order to change from the wet swimsuits. They dressed their _yukatas_ again, but this time not wearing anything underneath. Both were flustered from the situation. Koushiro walked to her and grabbed her hand.

\- Are you sure about this?

\- Yes! It's not my first time, you know.

\- I figured it. It's not mine, either.

\- I know... How many times did you-

\- Three. But the third time I didn't... finish... – he answered, looking embarrassed at her – And you?

\- ...Two. – she said shyly.

\- Oh...

\- Why didn't you... you know.

\- I didn't have feelings for her any more. True, passionate feelings at least. Even _I_ can't function devoid of emotions.

\- Poor girl...

\- She soon became obsessed, always crawling up to me, asking where I was, doing what, with whom... Always wanting sex. That's when I ended it. – he sighed.

\- She sounds kinky.

\- I guess she was...

\- Who would have thought I was the one to learn something from you?

\- Isn't that how things usually are between us? – he smirked, pulling her close.

\- Not on this topic, no! – she returned the embrace.

They made out in the middle of the bedroom. Hands moving up and down each other, in and out their _yukatas_. Koushiro grabbed her breasts for the first time and felt a shiver burning the back of his neck.

\- Kou - Mimi started - do you have cond-

He froze. ' _Crap!_ '

\- I have it... on my computer bag...

At that exact moment they heard a knock and a quiet voice at the room door. 'Hey... Are you up? I have Koushiro's computer here. I'm taking it with me, so don't worry about it. Good ni-'. Mimi ran to open the door.

\- Sora-san! – she shouted.

\- Mimi, you didn't have to come to the door...

\- I need Koushiro's computer!

\- What for? I thought you were together – Sora said, peeping inside the room in order to confirm.

\- W-we are...

\- Oh! – she smiled widely – Then why do you want it? I thought you hated that machine!

\- Yeah... I... We didn't talk to Tentomon! And Koushiro was telling me how sad he was because of that.

\- Oh. Okay, then can I and the girls sleep in here?

\- NO!

\- I see... You want to talk to Tentomon in private.

\- Yes!

\- Okay... Here it is.

\- Thanks, Sora-san! – she said, slowly closing the door.

\- Mimi-chan?

\- Hum?

\- Your _yukata.._. – she giggled, winking at her. Mimi's breast was almost exposed – You may want to fix it before talking to Tentomon. Have a good night!

Mimi returned to the bedroom where Koushiro was waiting, having heard everything. They were both red. Mimi lied on the mattress beside him and placed the computer bag between them.

\- Why is there always something breaking the mood?! – Mimi cried.

\- Is Sora a psychic or what? – Koushiro asked.

They laughed together. Again, they looked at each other and jumped forward, starting it all one more time. He sat down on the mattress and Mimi sat on top of him. Their _yukatas_ were still on, but now completely open, revealing their bodies. Koushiro lied on his back, but Mimi quickly pulled him up again. 'I won't have you laying there waiting for me to do it all, like you are probably used to'. He was caught by surprise but eagerly switched places with her. He was now on top, looking down at her. She then pulled him for a kiss. He felt her legs twist around his hips, so he knew it was time. He reached for his computer bag. ' _It's okay. It's Mimi. You've always wanted her, she wants you, it will be okay_ '. He felt her hands guiding him and made eye contact with her. He had never done it in so a lovingly way. Eyes locked, bodies locked, and Koushiro couldn't think of anything any more. He was setting the pace, which was also a novelty for him. Mimi seemed to like it.

Looking down at Mimi, he saw her getting more and more flushed. She started to squeeze him.

\- K-Koush...

\- Y-yeah.

\- Are you... devoid of emotions right now? – she enquired him.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her, and could feel her smiling beneath his lips. He nibbled her neck and she gasped. The pace was gentle now, they were embracing each other. Mimi was moving alluringly beneath him. And squeezing him hard. He kissed her lips, neck and collarbone. She brushed his hair with her fingers, moving down to his neck, back and bottom. Her warm fingers on his cold, naked skin made him shiver with pleasure.

\- Mi-mi... Sor-ry...

\- What?

\- I can't... anymore...

\- Just a few more... AH!

She felt him pumping. And that's what it took for her to reach her climax. They both moaned and cried and gasped. Koushiro never thought he had so much to give. Mimi clung to his chest, shivering, feeling each pump. Then, they both fell down on the mattress.

\- I'm glad... you couldn't take it any longer... – Mimi said turning her face to him – Those aftershocks were... out of this world.

\- A...mazing. – was all he could reply at the moment.

After recovering a bit, Koushiro moved to the bathroom to wash himself. He then joined Mimi at the futon.

\- Koushiro...

\- Yeah?

\- You know, I'll leave tomorrow...

Koushiro knew, but didn't want to think about it presently. 'I know'.

\- What should we do?

\- Sleep. I only had 3 hours of sleep.

\- Koushiro!

He hugged her. 'Don't be mad. I don't want to think about it. Let's just go to sleep for now.'

\- Fine! But it's the second time you say that to me. Just be aware that I'm counting them! – she said, snuggling up in his arms. They both fell asleep instantaneously.

The next morning they left the room in silence, but holding hands. There was no need to be discreet. They met their friends at the _Ryokan_ lobby.

\- THERE YOU ARE! – Taichi screamed pointing his finger at them – Did you have a good night's sleep?

\- Stop it. – Koushiro growled at his bestfriend.

\- Mimi-sama! You could have told us! – Miyako cried.

\- Don't be so loud, please... – she replied.

\- What's up with you guys? Aren't you supposed to be happy? – Yamato asked.

\- Mimi leaves today. – Sora answered for them.

They all become quiet.

\- I'll help pick her things at the hotel, and then we'll go to the airport. – Koushiro said flatly.

\- What time is your flight, Mimi-san? – Takeru asked her.

\- In about 3 hours. – she quietly replied.

\- Mimi, don't be sad! We had a great time with you here! – Jou said, trying to make his friend smile – And you'll be visiting a lot more, I'm sure.

\- Not in the next 6 months, I'm not... – she said.

\- It'll be alright, Mimi-san. – Hikari smiled at her.

She returned a weak smile. 'We have to get going... But I expect to see you all at the departure's gate!' She was trying to be cheerful, they all knew it. Mimi left with Koushiro. They didn't talk to each other during the trip, nor when they got to the hotel. Koushiro took her things out of the closet and she packed it all in her bag. It was a good team work and they were done in 15 minutes.

\- Koushiro...

\- Hum?

\- Can we talk now?

He didn't answer.

\- Kou, I know you're sad. I'm sad too...

\- I don't think I can do this...

\- Do what?

\- Dating you while you're on the other side of the world.

\- Koushiro... I know it will be difficult, but we-

\- Difficult isn't even the right word. It would be painful, stifling. I would feel miserable not knowing where you are, what you are doing and with whom.

Mimi smiled weakly. 'You sound like your ex-girlfriend.' That startled him.

\- Am I mad? – he sat on the bed.

\- No... I share your fears.

\- What do you think we should do? – he asked, looking at her with a lost gaze.

She knew he couldn't decide on his own and didn't want to force him into something he wasn't sure, so she kissed him sweetly.

\- We should go.

\- But...

\- Come on, my plane won't wait. – she said, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.

Koushiro drove to the airport. Again, not a word was spoken. He stopped at the departure's gate entrance. 'I'll leave you here and go park the car' he said to her.

Mimi got out with her bags and went to the check-in line, which was pretty big. There were 40 min until the gate's closure. When she finally reached the counter, she sent her large bag to the aircraft holds and then ran to a nearby bench. Koushiro haven't appeared yet, so she tried to call him. ' _Nothing._ ' She then saw all of her friends arriving.

\- Mimi! We're here!

\- Are you ready for your flight?

\- I brought you some magazines!

\- Did you eat anything? Here, take this chocolate.

\- Let's take a group picture!

\- Hey! Where's Koushiro?

Mimi looked at her watch. 15 minutes until the gates closing. ' _Where are you, Kou_?'. Sora hugged her. 'I'll go look for him.'

\- No. Maybe he doesn't want to say goodbye to me.

\- Mimi, that's nonsense. – Jou replied – You won't be saying goodbye for good. You two have the di-

\- I have to go – she cutted him - I still have to pass security control.

\- Mimi-chan...

\- It's okay. We talked before, he isn't ready for this.

Mimi hugged everyone and they took her to the security area where she would go, not to return again. She smiled at every one of her friends. 'Thank you for these days. I'll keep you all with me.' She said, twisting her wrist to show the bracelet they gave her. 'Goodbye.'

The moment she stepped into the passengers line there was a loud cry. 'MIMI'. Everyone turned to see Koushiro running to them.

\- WAIT.

' _Koushiro!_ ', ' _That was about time!_ ', ' _Where were you?_ ', ' _What were you thinking?_ '.

He ignored all of his friends' remarks and stared only at the girl in front of him.

\- Mimi, I'm sorry! I was being selfish, I'm so sorry.

 _He_ was extremely flushed but talked with a straight face, _she_ had tears rolling down her face but wasn't saying anything.

\- I stand by what I said yesterday. I want to start and be finished with you.

\- You're not ready. – she murmured.

\- Miss – the security guard addressed her – You're next.

Mimi handed her documents to the guard.

\- Mimi! – Koushiro cried.

The guard was signalling her to move forward.

\- Mimi, wait!

She hesitated. He knew he only had a few seconds ahead, so he closed his eyes and shouted:

\- I love you!

Mimi stood still. Everyone held their breaths, their gaze alternating between Mimi and Koushiro. Mimi walked quickly to him and pinched his arm.

\- Never go _all Palmon_ on me. Don't you dare to leave me so abruptly ever again.

\- I won't.

She kissed him heartily.

\- Okay... Now is official! – Taichi said, holding his fist up.

\- Ms. Tachikawa... Please, care to proceed. – the guard said.

\- I love you, Kou.

\- I love you too, Mimi. – he said embracing her tightly.

\- Keep an eye on my nerd, guys. – she said over his shoulder, tears still rolling down her face.

\- We will, although I have a feeling you'll be seeing him more often than us... – Jou said matter-of-factly.

\- Why is that? – Koushiro and Mimi asked in unison.

\- Aren't you going to meet in...– he whispered - the digital world?

Mimi and Koushiro looked at him and then at each other in astonishment.

\- You haven't thought of it... – Yamato declared.

\- NO, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? – Koushiro shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

\- Ms. Tachikawa – the guard approached the loud group – If you please.

All seemed bright again for Mimi and Koushiro.

She happily kissed him and waved goodbye to all. 'Thank you! It was the best birthday ever! I'll see you! Kou, be good! I love you, bye bye!'. She then disappeared into the security control, and they were all left to return to the normality of their lives. Well, all except for Koushiro. His life wouldn't be the same now that he was dating Mimi Tachikawa.

 _The end._

* * *

 **So, what did you think of the story? Were those _M-rated_ scenes too much for this particular fiction?**

 **My thoughts: I feel both Mimi and Koushiro have evolved a lot through the story (in a four-day period :P), but that's what I wanted for them. I really like this pairing because I think they can improve each other well.**

 **Sorry for the cheesy airport scene. Hope you have enjoyed. Keep those reviews coming, and many t** **hanks to those who reviewed it already! Bye bye** **:)**


End file.
